minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
What Could've Been
I was a living being, able to feel: touch, hear, see, taste, and smell. What a wonderful life I had, freedom and happiness always on my back. The smiles of people bring a smile to my feelings, such things I can't understand. Why do I feel? Why am I like this? My life could've been so much better if I hadn't left woken with a brutal situation. What brutal situation? Torture. I was tortured. The pain, I anguished, I suffered, I began to lose my mind. The torturer influenced me, but some of my happy memories kept me sane all this time. During the torture, I slept and the pain had gone away. Did I sleep? I don't remember. Once I closed my eyes, I saw light coming at me. I was... joyful when I saw this light. And I woke up in the middle of a world: blocky and full of squares and such. I was free to do whatever I want in this world: to build with ease, to fight with ease, and to live with ease. The world is so wide, I don't even know how much I can cover. I built anything I want, from traps in caves to pyramids on deserts so I won't be able to lose where I am. Something in my head kept echoing, but it's too faint to hear, so I ignored it from time to time. It could've been great, but I woke up and found myself tied up with another man behind me, shouting for help. I looked around, panicked, I want to go back to that world. I want to enjoy there! It's what could've been where I lived right now! The torturer showed up, my spine tingling my arms from fear. My eyes widened as sweat poured down from my hair. I felt great pain after that. I died. The feeling of dying is... so mysterious. After what could've been years, I came back into the dream world I always wanted to come back to. But now, it's not what I remembered as much as it was. My mind is now filled with the desire to be free... what is this?! I wanted to come back here and now I want to go back out there?! I am already dead! How can I wake up?! My desire to be free... WHAT IS THIS?!?! I WANT TO STAY HERE!!! NO, I WANT TO GO OUT THERE!!! NO, I WANT TO STAY HERE!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! After a long time, I saw a person, wandering the forest. I was curious of what he'd do, so I followed him. But... it seems I frightened the person as it always looked on its back. I want the person to help me wake up from this nightmare. Wait... why am I thinking this wonderful place is a nightmare? Am I going insane? I just want help. So... I followed the person around in his or her plain sight, luring him or her to some of the caves I made. One day, I was summoned by a person named Copeland. I heard of his wonders of his creations and he might be the one to help me. So I wanted to greet him by his shelter in the world, but... he... he was... scared of me... How could I... what... it could've been the key to my freedom... but I struck fear to this person who has potential to free me... wait... why do I even want to be free...? I don't want to wake up in the pain of torture... yet, I still want to wake up. Oh dear... it seems I have hit you too well with this, huh? Let me go get the drugs to make sure you can suffer more. Hehe! http://ghostinthestream.net/him.html I'M HERE! YOU CAN RUN, BUT I'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! HAHAHA... Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Moderate Length Pastas